Bitter Sweet Blood Loss
by GoldenEyesMidnightTears
Summary: A vampire roams the night in search of the blonde Naruto and the taste of his blood. What will he ask of payment for saving his life? LEMONY GOODNESS and BLOOD!
1. Kiss Of Life

**Author note:** Oh dear what have I done? Fusing sweet sugary goodness with an all nighter has put me in the mood for some very strange stuff...like vampires and blood sucking randomness. Anyway...if blood and Lemony goodness aren't your thing...I suggest you stop reading now! Please don't get mad at me readers...for I believe I have sinned.

If you like then I really want to hear your comments or suggestions. If you hate then I will gladly accept your wrath MUAH HA HA HA! Yeah...I don't think I will be repeating this little incident again.

Now...on with chapter one before I get carried away!

Love me for I am your eternal GoldenEyesMidnightTears

Chapter one: Kiss Of Life

18 year old Naruto lay almost motionless, the warm spring breeze lightly lifting his blonde locks and providing little warmth to his chilled body, his body seeking it's embrace desperately. His fading vision could barely make out the swaying of the swings in the park before him and his limited hearing could barely make out the steady creaking and groaning of the metal chains tightening and loosening with every sway. The passage of time was unknown to him, as if it didn't exist and he began to feel numb to the ground beneath him. His eyes were dialated and seemingly stared piercingly through everything in front of him, as if his gaze were possibly seeping into another dimension. The blonde was focusing on breathing, which had slowed considerably since the attack on him...however long ago that was. He was sprawled in a pool of his own blood and pretty damn sure that he was dying.

Somewhere far away, Naruto could hear a loud gasp. He hoped a passerby had found him and would lend him help, or at least some warmth to his freezing body. If he could move he would surely pull himself into a tight little ball to control his trembling and possible breathe what he hoped to be hot air on his prickled skin. However, he couldn't move, and he was certain that his breath was cold as ice. Naruto couldn't even remember where his injuries were located on his body. Perhaps he was missing a leg, or perhaps there was a gun shot hole directly above his heart. He didn't know. The only sensations he could feel at this very moment was the steady burning in his lungs, and to his dismay had discovered that the loud gasp had come from himself, trying to draw more air into the burning and almost withered feeling things. Other than that he felt cold and the feeling of deep, permanent slumber fast approaching.

Naruto could sense the light diminishing from his eyes as his vision grew darker, the swings swaying in the gentle breeze becoming nothing more than quivering shadows. Any warmth the breeze was providing earlier, had been completely replaced by a frozen body immune to it's gentle caresses.

Completely unknown to Naruto was the fact that his still flowing blood had attracted yet another presence. The presence although, dark and mysterios had an androgynous edge to it as the moonlight cascaded off his milky white complexion and illuminated his onyx eyes. It was an understatement to say that it was a shame the blonde was completely unaware of this presence.

That didn't last long however, when the presence circled the blondes body until he reached the boys line of vision although, he would only seem a mere silhuoette in his presence. The figure knelt down in front of the boy and the blonde was only vaguely aware of his body being flipped on to its back. It was most likely his body taking its last dive into the next life and the shadow now hovering over his face was merely his guide to the next world...purgatory or whatever he believed it to be.

He became aware of something being pressed rather harshly to his lips. If he had not been on the brink of death, he would have most likely tasted the bitter sweet blood that ran the course of his ample lips and the thick fluid that was now focring its way down his throat. Naruto hadn't noticed how dry his mouth had became until he thirstily swallowed the tasteless substance running through his parted lips, caressing the inner walls of his mouth and flowing with such ease down his throat.

Soon his vision began to return and his breathing became much easier as his chest began to rise and fall with steady breaths and a rythmic heart beat. The numbness of his body had returned to its previous state of pain, but all in all that was a good sign of new life. He could distinctly feel the open gash across his chest in which is attacker had slashed with a newly sharpened butchers knife. His pupils returned to normal but he was still unable to move his jello like limbs.

Naruto couldn't understand why his previos functions had kicked in, when clearly he was on the verge of dying. But somehow, looking up into the piercing stare of the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, had brought warmth back to his once freezing body. The fact that he had felt his face turn crimson told him that he was definately alive and feeling more that just the signs of a dying body returning to its original state.

"I Sasuke Uchiha, have given you the kiss of life. You have been marked blondie and I shall return for my payment in the near future. Whether you live or die will weigh heavily upon my shoulders."

"I...I don't understand," Naruto croaked. It sounded as if his voice hadn't been used in many years and his body was becoming stiff from not moving and laying on the hard concrete."

The figure stood up, his dark onyx eyes fixated on the ocean blues of the blonde boys tanned features.

"For now you shall live, but I will return for my payment."

With that said the mysterious figure jumped into the air and seemed to almost glide, while disappearing over the roof tops.

Once the figure had disappeared, Narutos attention was returned to the sudden pain searing across his chest. A loud wince escaped his now moist lips as he attempted to sit up. He sat up half way before noticing how utterly tired he was. Unable to resist the dizziness that consumed him and the darkness of the abyss drawing him in, the blonde boy fell into slumber, with dreams of the creature who had saved his life.


	2. Strange Feelings

**Author note: **Wow, I honestly had no idea how many fans I had! You people are so beautiful. Each and everyone of you gets a cookie! Since the story was liked, I have decided to continue! Yay! I absolutely loved writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it.

I just want to thank you all for your support and I hope this story continues to bring you pleasure. Feel free to let me know if I ever disappoint you.

Chapter 2: Strange Feelings

He had been laying there for a while, letting the ceiling fan above him circulate and kiss his skin with it's cool breeze. It felt good. Not so long ago, he couldn't feel anything except for numbness and the freezing, his near death experience had provided him with. He no longer felt the pain in his chest, in fact he hadn't even bothered to inspect his now bandaged wound. The house was silent except for the steady swooshing sound of the ceiling fan. It was peaceful. However, the blonde could only think of one thing. There was a crawling feeling in his skin, the feeling of another life form, like insects crawling within him. The thought made him shudder slightly. The thing was, the feeling under his skin felt warm and protective. Like a being from the depths of his being had reached out and and surrounded his entity in a comforting embrace. Somewhere on the periphery of his mind he was having thoughts of the mysterious being that had found him the other night, and had most likely brought him home, where he was now, pressing himself into the cusions of the living room couch.

Naruto moaned as the feeling under his skin stirred, causing him to press his head back into the arm rest. The feeling was so good. But where did it come from? Was he supposed to feel this way? Was he supposed to even have an erection from the warmth pressing the surface of his skin and quickening its pace downwards, toward...

_Wait just one stinking minute! I was nearly dying and then this...this..whatever that thing was saved my life! And now I want to stroke myself off because of this stupid feeling within me. What is it anyways!? Some sort of plague!?_

Sweat began to form within the roots of his hair and continued its descent, over the slope of his forehead, forming little beads on his tanned skin, and running over the curves of his skin, and gently resting at the corners of his parted lips. He cried out as his erection pressed against his red jumper. His body almost seemed to spasm beneath it. Naruto couldn't take it any longer. He unzipped his red jumper to find that his abdomen was also slick with sweat. He struggled to pull the jumper past his feet and then he chucked it across the room.

"Oh god!" He cried as the feeling of warmth under his skin seemed to move again. His erection jumped again, this time finding discomfort within the confines of his underwear. Narutos scream shattered the silence of the room as he grasped his boxer shorts and tore them away, shredding the thin material, to find his throbbing erection. Naruto winced as his hand lingered in the empty space above his hard length. The warmth beneath his skin suddenly turned into fiery heat that ran directly to the source of his sudden suffering.

Unable to hold back any longer Naruto wrapped his hand around his erection, slick with sweat and pre cum already dripping from his slit.

Another piercing scream filled the house. The feeling was so good, but unbearable at the same time. He began to pump his hand wildly...animalistically. He tossed his head back into the soft cusion of the armrest, his admas apple bobbing as further cries threatened to tear from their throaty prison. Tears mixed with sweat as the unbearable pleasure seemed nearly impossible to rid himself of. Naruto writhed beneath his own hand, licking his parted lips to relieve them of their sudden dryness. He cried out again, almost certain that someone passing by outside would think he was dying. Oh and what a sight they would see if they broke in to help him. He nearly laughed at the thought but only cried out again as his pumping hand was only increasing the pleasure within him.

Naruto in his desperate state rolled over and pressed his erection into the space between the couch cusions. He gasped before he began his desperate thrusting. He used his hands to press the cusions closer together, so that they could hug his erection tighter.

"Come on!" Naruto yelled out. "Please!"

His muscles began to seize and burn as the constant thrusting wreacked havoc on his already weakened condition. Sweat poured from his pores and caressed his skin. The ceiling fan above, helped his skin to stay somewhat cool but the fire beneath his skin was only intensified.

Naruto rolled back over and grasped himself between his hand with even more fierceness, his free hand pinching harshly at his right nipple. He pumped his hand vigorously once more, with ferocity of a wild animal and felt the muscles within his abdomen tightly before one last shattering scream erupted within the house, his voice scattering to even the darkest corners of the house. Now slick with cum and sweat, Naruto lay motionless, and exhausted. His chest heaved as he fought for breath and sweat poured from every inch of his body. Naruto closed his eyes and felt peaceful slumber consume him.

The dark haired being released a loud satisfied his between dripping fangs as blood caressed his lips and cum ran through his fingers, that was grasping his now limpness. Below him layed another vampire, this one being female. She was dead and the evidence dripped from Sasukes fangs. The thought of the blonde had driven him crazy. It had driven him completely insane. With an annoyed grunt he pushed the motionless body from his bed and layed in the warmth of her blood. Her face was twisted in a look of surprise, probably from when she noticed that he was planning on killing her in his rage. He had puntured the side of her pale throat and had been angered more, when it didn't taste like the blonde's blood. So he moved to her jugular, positioned his erection above her. She gave him a playful smirk and with a nod of her head he drove into her.

"Oh Sasuke!" She had yelled.

This only drove his seething anger into complete rage. He wanted to hear that from the blonde. He wanted the blonde to be his. Never had he tasted such blood. It was bitter as most blood usually was, but he couldn't forget the sweetness that tickled his tastebuds and groin. Fully annoyed at this point he sunk his fangs into her jugular and tore the flesh away. She hadn't even had time to scream, but her mouth opened wide in a look of horror and realization that she was going to dies. Blood sprayed from her jugular and poured down Sasukes pail face. He drove into her again and god she felt good. He hissed slightly and dove for the blood that poured from her open mouth. He lapped at it hungrily as her body spasmed beneath him. Gurgling sounds protruded from her open mouth and jugular. Then she was still and with one last thought of the blonde writhing and possibly dying beneath him, he let out a long satisfying hiss as he drove into her one last time and then pulled out of her dead body. He grasped the head of his erection as it sprayed his seed across the girls bloodied body.

He was afraid to look at her now. He was afraid that if he left the satisfying bloodied pool of sheets he was now laying in to look at her, he would completely lose what little sanity he had left if it wasn't the blonde boy. He had been thinking of what kind of payment he could take from him but there were so many possibilities. It suddenly occured to him that he could take what he wanted until the boy was no longer needed and then kill him. But how would he do it? He pondered on it for a while and a smirk formed on his face. He could rip into his jugular, like he did to the whore lying on the floor right now. He could taste his spraying blood as the boy died beneath him. Or, he could shove his clawed hand through the boys chest and rip out his heart and juice it right infront of the dying boy. He could catch him in his arms and screw the boys dead body again and again.

A new erection pressed itself into the bed at the thought. He hissed slightly and pressed it against the bed. He reached back between his spread legs and grabbed his balls from behind. The blonde boys dying face crossed his mind again, causing him to whimper at the pain shooting into his groin. Sasuke flopped off the bed and found himslef lying next to the woman, his erection pressed firmly in his grip.

"Come here bitch," he said grabbing her limp form. He tossed her leg over his shoulder and drove into her again, thinking only of the blonde's ocean blue eyes and smooth tanned skin. If only he could have him now. If only he could be thrusting himself inside him instead of this dead girl.

He smirked at the thought of the blonde boy suffering right now. He would be because he was part of him now. He had given him the kiss of life, transferring some of his own blood to him. The boy was probably going crazy already, his erection burning for Sasukes touch. Sasuke whimpered at the thought and pressed himself further into her. Yes Sasuke owned him now. Naruto was his possession and pay day was coming soon.

"Payday is coming soon," he said, repeating his thoughts.

Naruto awoke with a start at a new found erection.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled. "What the hell is wrong with me!? I can't go through that again! No freakin way!" Naruto stumbled off the couch and headed for the washroom.

"Get outta my way!" He yelled kicking in the bathroom door and running for the shower. He jumped in and turned the nozzle to freezing and immediately yelped as the freezing water cascaded over his feverish skin. Naruto cringed and pressed his white knuckles into his front teeth, to stop from screaming. The cold water was making his skin red but it had definitely dealt with the problem between his legs.

Not wanting to waste another minute in the ice cold water, he practically fell out and landed on hands and knees on the floor outside the shower.

"Fuck!" He yelled angrily punching the floor. His body trembled and shivered as he reached up to the towel rack and pulled down his fox towel to wrap around himself. once his body had stopped trembling he rushed into the living room and went straight to his bar.

He opened it up and pulled out straight rye. Not bothering to mix it or pour it into a shot glass, he put it to his lips and tipped it, cringing slightly as the burning substance eased down his throat. He slammed the bottle down with a loud gasp. At that moment he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror in the back of the bar. This is when he became genuinely curious about the bandages crossing over his chest and wrapping around his upper back.

Naruto fingered them lightly and blushed at the thought of that eerily beautiful creature tending to his wounds gently. Naruto took a deep breath and slowly pulled the bandages lower. His eyes widened at the scar there. His mouth dropped and his hand crossed the jagged edge of it. It had been cleaned to. The blood was gone. But what shocked him the most was the fact that it had nearly completely healed. He pressed against it roughly and was surprised that there was no longer any pain.

"Was he even human? How the hell did he do this?"

He thought back to the pale face and onyx eyes. The peircing glare and then...

Naruto gasped and his fingers went to his lips.

_Did he kiss me...or was that my imagination?_


End file.
